First Kiss
by Fiolet4eva
Summary: Ally Dawson has never has her first kiss yet. Austin's dating Brooke and he has to choose Cassidy, Brooke, or Ally. Who will he choose? What will happen? Yeah I suck at summaries.


Brooke's POV

I walked into Marino High School and saw Austin with Dez, his best friend. Austin saw me and came running at me. Austin and I got back together last week. He explained everything about the European Super-Model.  
Austin: hey Brooke!  
Brooke: hey!  
Austin: so what's up?  
Brooke: nothing new or important.  
Austin: oh ok.  
*school bell rings*  
Austin: well see you in homeroom!  
Brooke: bye!  
*homeroom*  
The teacher did roll call and left the room for something. Everyone started either texting or walking to someone's desk. Austin was at Dez's, Trish at Ally's, and me at Starla's, my best friends, desk.  
Starla: hey Brooke!  
Alyssa: *walks over to us* hey Brookie!  
Ugh Alyssa Gregory. She was the most popularest girl in our grade. She was also dating Luke Jones, also one of the most popularest guys in our grade.  
Brooke: My name is Brooke. Not Brookie.  
Alyssa: I know. I want to call you Brookie. So wanna hang out later?  
Brooke: No thanks.  
Starla: yeah buh-bye!  
Alyssa: fine! *leaves to her desk and starts texting*  
Some random guy: Mrs. Kaddlefitch is coming!  
Everyone scurried to their seats when they heard that.  
Mrs. K: *enters classroom* Okay everyone. Just text or whatever you kids do as long as it doesn't annoy or bother me!  
Everyone: Yes Mrs. Kaddlefitch.  
Mrs. K: I said don't bother or annoy me!  
I got a few texts. One from Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Starla.  
**(A/N: they use some sort of chat texting thing where they have screen names) **  
PancakesRule!: hey Brooke!  
BrooklynHayes: hey Austin!  
DezAttack!: hi Brooke.  
BrooklynHayes: hey Dez!  
TrishDLRosa: hey, hi, whatever scrapbook girl.  
BrooklynHayes: hey Trish.  
AllyGator: hey Brooke!  
BrooklynHayes: hey Ally!  
Starla123: hey Brooke!  
BrooklynHayes: hey Starla!  
I got a new message.  
-AllyGator has requested a group chat-  
I accepted it and went into the chatroom.  
-BrooklynHayes has entered the chatroom-  
-TrishDLRosa, PancakesRule!, and DezAttack! have entered to chatroom-  
TrishDLRosa: why is Dez here?  
AllyGator: cuz I invited him.  
PancakesRule!: YO!  
BrooklynHayes: hey!  
*class bell rings*  
Mrs. K: goodbye and I hope to not see you today! Now get out! Now!  
-AllyGator, BrooklynHayes, PancakesRule!, DezAttack!, and TrishDLRosa have left the chatroom-  
*after school*  
Austin's POV  
Dez and I were walking home together. We talked about Mrs. KaddleJERK. Well at least that's what I called her.  
Dez: Mrs. Kaddlefitch was super mad! All I did was ask her about the Spring Dance!  
Austin: I know right! So who are you gonna ask to the dance?  
Dez: I'm thinking about Payton. She's pretty cute. Or pretty and cute. Haha.  
Austin: I guess I should ask Brooke.  
Dez: uhh duh! Who else would you ask? She's your girlfriend!  
Austin: ok I'll ask her.  
Dez: I heard Ally's going with Dallas.  
Austin: what about Trish?  
Dez: I don't know.  
Austin: Anyways, why is Alyssa Gregory smiling and flirting around me?  
Dez: she likes you. Duh!  
Austin: what?  
Dez: She. Likes. You.  
Austin: oh. Oh!  
Dez: dude why are you smiling! You're dating Brooke!  
Austin: I know. Anyways, I don't like Alyssa.  
Dez: Denial!  
We reached our houses. They were next door to eachother.  
Austin: see ya later Dez!  
Dez: ok bye!  
*inside the Moons house*  
Mike: Hey Austin Monica!  
Austin: Dad! I told you to call me Austin! Got it?  
Mike: ok Austin Got It! I preferred Austin Monica but Austin Got it is good too!  
Austin: oh just call me Austin for the love of pancakes!  
Mike: ok Austin for the love of-  
Austin: just call me Austin!  
Mimi: *enters* hey sweetie!  
Austin: hey mom  
Mimi: how's my little Monica?  
Austin: my name is Austin! Not Monica!  
Mike: I thought your name was Austin. I'll start calling you Austin Not Monica from now on!  
Austin: MY NAMES AUSTIN!  
*at the Hayes house*  
Mrs. Hayes: hi Brooklyn! How was school today?  
Brooke: Awesome!  
Mr. Hayes: that's nice to hear.  
Emily: hey mommy and daddy! Hi Brookie! Is Starla here?  
Brooke: Sorry Em! She's not here!  
Emily: Aww nuts!  
*back at the Moon's house*  
Austin: *in his room texting*  
PancakesRule!: Yo Dez!  
DezAttack!: Sup Austin?  
-One new Message-  
AlyssaG123: hey Austin! ;)  
PancakesRule!: hi?  
AlyssaG123: Whats up? :)  
PancakesRule!: Nm.  
AlyssaG123: Oh!  
PancakesRule: So...  
AlyssaG123: Who are you going to the dance with?  
PancakesRule!: Well I'm gonna ask Brooke.  
AlyssaG123: Im not going with anyone yet.  
PancakesRule!: What about Luke?  
AlyssaG123: He broke up with me. He wanted to date some girl named Cassidy.  
Cassidy. Her name floated into my mind. I started feeling a mixture of anger and happiness. Once she came back from L.A., she went on that promised date. She broke up with me after dating for 2 weeks. It was also good she broke up with me since I started to date Brooke. Oh, Cassidy. She was still her beautiful self. Even her name was beautiful. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought about when they first kissed... A noise suddenly disrupted him from his thoughts. Just another stupid text from...Alyssa.  
AlyssaG123: Austie? Are u still there?  
PancakesRule!: Yeah.  
AlyssaG123: Yay! Anyways, I have to go eat dinner. Bye! xoxoxox  
Finally. Now back to his thoughts. He went back to the memory of him and Cassidy kissing.  
*Flashback*  
*Outside of the Melody Diner*  
Cassidy: That was an awesome date!  
Austin: I know right! Who knew the 3rd date could be so fun?  
*the walked to the nearby park*  
*a movies playing*  
Cassidy: *cuddles to Austin*  
Should I wrap my arm around her? I guess I should.  
Austin: *wraps his arm around Cassidy*  
*after the movie*  
/A/N: They have a blanket around them./  
*they both stand up and realize how close they are together*  
*they both lean in*  
Austin: *kisses her*  
Cassidy: *kisses back*  
*they wrap their arms around eachother*  
*they pull away after 10 seconds*  
*End of Flashback*  
Can you feel it? Turn it up, up, up!  
There goes my ringtone.  
DezAttack!: Dude? Are you there?  
PancakesRule!: Yeah. I was just thinking about her again.  
DezAttack!: You mean Cassidy? Dude, you gotta stop thinking about her!  
PancakesRule!: Yeah. But I've been starting to feel different around Ally too.  
DeZ: Like my new screen name?  
PancakesRule!: Why did you change ur screen name?  
DeZ: Trish told me too.  
PancakesRule!: Oh.  
DeZ: Anyways, think! Think about Cassidy, Brooke, and Ally. Think about how you want to kiss them. But individually. Kissing them all at once would be weird.  
PancakesRule!: Ok. I'm thinking.  
I thought about my first kiss with Cassidy. Then I thought about how I would want to kiss Brooke. I imagined the dance: Hollywood theme. We were slow dancing and we kissed. Then for Ally. We were writing a new song and we were really close to eachother. We started to lean in. We kissed. They were all great kisses.  
PancakesRule!: I finished thinking.  
DeZ: Okay now think of which kiss was the worst.  
I started to think. Which one was the worst? The slow dance kiss wasn't very good. But that would lead me to breaking up with Brooke and choosing between Cassidy or Ally. And dating Ally could ruin our friendship! I kept thinking.  
PancakesRule!: Im ready Dez. I made my decision.

_**ooh! Who's**_ Austin gonna choose? Who do u think it'll be? Stay tuned! :)


End file.
